


Unwanted Visitor

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, Zexal Flash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people's older brothers hinder their siblings' moments of passion.  Mizael wishes he were that lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted Visitor

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
**Title:** Unwanted Visitor  
**Characters:** Mizael, Vector, Alco (OC)  
**Romance:** Vector x Mizael  
**Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Humor|| **Rated:** PG  
**Challenge:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, prompt #136, encourage  
**Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set. This particular drabble takes place in an AU world I will write out more fully at a later date.  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Some people's older brothers hinder their siblings' moments of passion. Mizael wishes he were that lucky.

* * *

Vector’s fingers combed through Mizael’s hair. Mizael didn’t have to see his lover’s face to know that those expressive violet eyes stared directly at the elegantly robed seer seated a short distance away. After the last few months, he knew Vector’s body language intimately, and every inch of the other screamed out ‘Mine!’ 

“It’s been some time, little brother.” Alcor spoke, that far too familiar quirk to his lips, the one that meant he knew far more than he planned to talk about. “I wouldn’t have expected to find you here with humans.” 

The elven ranger shrugged, even as Vector’s fingers trailed over his neck and shoulders, finding those places that sent passionate heat surging through him. “I have my reasons.” He wouldn’t go into them, even with his elder brother, at the moment: especially not with Vector not in the mood for a rehashing of history he cared little about. 

“I’m sure you do.” Alcor shifted, bringing his fingers up to his lips as he watched the two of them. Mizael knew that he didn’t mean just the rest of the group, but Vector in particular. Vector wasn’t his first lover by any means, but he was the first one who was human. Mizael knew Alcor’s body language also, and the slight tilt of one golden eyebrow not only spoke volumes but asked questions of its own. 

He had the answers, but he didn’t want to say them, not with Vector there, and Vector wasn’t likely to give them any time alone. Not with how Alcor kept looking at him with that smirk, and not with how Vector’s fingers teased and caressed him. Oh, he knew quite well what his lover wanted. 

But his brother was there, and Mizael had no intentions of letting Vector drag him away when he and Alcor hadn’t seen each other in nearly a hundred and fifty years. 

“Are you just passing through or do you intend to stay for a while?” Vector’s voice remained pleasant, but with a hint too much sweetness. “If you want to stay, I’m sure I could find someone to show you around the city.” 

If Vector’s hand hadn’t slid down to wrap around Mizael’s, Mizael would’ve at least considered burying his face in it. Vector did everything but scream in Alcor’s face that he wasn’t wanted around here. 

“I don’t know how long I’ll be here.” A bald-faced lie; Alcor always knew. He didn’t know everything but he knew enough that Mizael knew he said that only to tease Vector. And likely in full knowledge of what Vector’s reaction would be. “But a tour would be a good idea. I’m certain we can speak later, Mizael.” 

Mizael managed a nod, even as Vector inched closer to him, and Alcor rose. “I will see you both later, then.” 

_Why do other people get older brothers who interrupt their trysts and I have one that **encourages** mine?_ Mizael had no more time to think on that. Vector had other plans. 

**The End**


End file.
